There is a conventionally known fluorescence-image generating apparatus that radiates excitation light and light that differs in wavelength from the excitation light onto tissue in a body cavity wall and that obtains a fluorescence image based on fluorescence emitted from the tissue due to the excitation light; additionally, it obtains a normalization image based on re-radiated light emitted from the tissue and generates a normalized fluorescence image by dividing the respective acquired fluorescence images by the normalization image (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-336187